Faith Lehane
|Last = |Appear = |Name = Faith Lehane |Aliases = |Status = am Leben |Classification = Jägerin |Affiliation = |Known relatives = * George Patrick Lehane (Vater) * Mrs. Lehane (Mutter) |Actor = Eliza Dushku }} Faith Lehane ist eine Jägerin, gespielt von Eliza Dushku. Sie wird in der dritten Staffel eingeführt (Ende 1998) und ist die Nachfolgerin von Kendra Young, die von Drusilla getötet wurde . Zur Person Faith wurde wahrscheinlich 1983 in Boston geboren. Ihr Vater ist George Patrick Lehane, der – als Faith ein kleines Kind war – wegen Totschlag zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt wurde. Ihre Mutter war alkohol- und drogenkrank und hatte einen Drogendealer zum Freund, der sie erst auf den Strich schickte und anschließend umbrachte. Faith hatte damit nicht den sozialen Halt, den Buffy hatte. Nach Kendras Tod wird Faith zur Jägerin berufen. 1998 wird ihre Wächterin Diana Dormer von dem grausamen Vampir Kakistos getötet. Faith flieht nach Sunnydale, wo sie Buffy und ihre Freunde trifft. Faith mag Gewalt und Prügeleien. Sie liebt es, Vampire brutal zusammenzuschlagen, bevor sie sie pfählt. Außerdem hält sie nichts von Regeln, und Männer sind für sie nichts weiter als Spielzeuge. Faith gibt vor, Buffy, ihr moralisches Verhalten und ihren verantwortungsvollen Umgang mit dem Schicksal als Jägerin zu verachten. Insgeheim jedoch beneidet sie Buffy um ihre Freunde und ihre Mutter. So leben sich die beiden Jägerinnen immer mehr auseinander. Auf Patrouille mit Buffy tötet Faith aus Versehen einen Menschen. Dies verändert sie nachhaltig. Anstatt sich der Polizei zu stellen, schließt sie sich dem dämonischen Bürgermeister Richard Wilkins von Sunnydale an und kämpft gegen Buffy. Nach dem Versuch Angel zu töten, wird sie von Buffy gestellt, schwer verletzt und fällt ins Koma. Nach einem achtmonatigen Krankenhausaufenthalt erwacht sie und flieht nach L.A. Dort wird sie von Angel überzeugt, sich selbst zu stellen und für ihre Taten zu büßen. Nach einer längeren Haftstrafe wird sie von Wesley überredet zu fliehen, um erst Angelus aufzuhalten und anschließend Buffy im Kampf gegen das Urböse beizustehen. In den letzten Folgen der Serie steht sie als ausgebildete Jägerin Buffy und den anderen bei. Sie ist dabei als einzige weitere Jägerin eine große Hilfe und macht ihre schlimmen Taten vergessen. Zwischen ihr und Direktor Robin Wood, der als Sohn einer in den 70er-Jahren von Spike getöteten Jägerin Seite an Seite mit Buffy und der Scooby Gang kämpft, entwickelt sich eine Liebesbeziehung, in der sich zum ersten Mal zeigt, dass Faith Männer nicht mehr nur als Spielzeuge betrachtet. Fähigkeiten Als Jägerin hat Faith ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie Buffy. Sie stammen von der ersten Jägerin, als diese in grauer Vorzeit auf mystische Weise mit einem Dämon verbunden wurde. Eigentlich sollen sie dem Kampf gegen das Böse dienen. Faiht denkt jedoch, daß diese Fähigkeiten sie anderen Menschen überlegen machen und benutzt sie nach ihrem eigen Willen, lange Zeit auch für üble Zwecke. Es sind folgende Fähigkeiten: * Körperliche Stärke: Faith ist wesentlich stärker als jeder normale Mensch, auch als viele Vampire. Allerdings kommt es bei ihr manchmal zu Gewaltausbrüchen. Sie kann es auch schlecht vertragen, wenn sie verliert oder selbst zum Opfer wird, dann muß sie ihre Wut unbedingt irgendwie abreagieren oder läßt ander leiden. * Geschwindigkeit, Reflexe und Beweglichkeit: '''Faith kann sehr schnell rennen, bewegt sich schnell und hat im Kampf hervorragende Reflexe. Sie traniert diese weniger mit ihrem Wächter sondern lieber im praktischen Kampf. Auch ist sie immer kampf- und abwehrbereit. Es ist gefährlich sich ihr von hinten oder überraschend zu nähern. Ihr Motto ist: "Erst zuschlagen, dann fragen!" * '''Kampffähigkeit: Faith ist eine sehr starke und hervorragende Kämpferin. Sie reagiert meist instinktiv und überläßt langes Nachdenken lieber anderen (Buffy). Sie ist bereit ein sehr hohes Risiko einzugehen und sowohl ihr eigenes als auch das Leben anderer aufs Spiel zu setzen. Das macht sie zu einer gefährlichen Gegnerin. * Widerstandsfähigkeit, Selbsheilungskräfte: Wie auch Buffy hat Faith sehr gute Selbstheilungskräfte, Wunden heilen bei ihr ebenfalls sehr schnell. Zudem ist sie hart im Nehmen. Am Ende von Staffel 3 kämpft sie gegen Buffy und stürtzt sich vom Dach. Sie liegt mehrere Monate im Koma, keiner rechnet mehr mit ihrem Aufwachen. Doch Faith wacht nicht nur auf sondern hat bald wieder ihre alte Stärke und macht Buffy und ihren Freunden das Leben schwer. Als sie später einmal gegen den inzwischen wieder böse gewordenen Angelus kämpfen muß, spritzt sie sich eine Überdosis einer Vampirdroge. Angelus beißt zu, wird gefangengesetzt und bekommt später seine Seele wieder. Im Traum begegnen sich Angel/Angelus und Faith. Auch hier erwacht sie schließlich wieder aus dem Koma. In der letzten Staffel von Buffy wird sie im Kampf gegen Caleb und das Urböse bei einer Explosion schwer verletzt. Auch hier überlebt sie und wird wieder gesund. * Sinnenschärfe: Ebenso wie Buffy hat Faith erstaunlich scharfe Sinne. Sie merkt sofort, wenn sich jemand nähert und ist immer angriffsbereit. * Träume: '''In Staffel 4 erscheint Faith in einemTaum Buffy und macht gemeinsam mit ihr das Bett. Der Satz "lieb Schwesterlein kommt bald" kann sowohl als Andeutung ihrer eigenen Wiederkommens gedeutet werden, denn sie ist gewissermaßen Buffys "dunkle Schwester" als auch eine versteckte Andeutung auf das Kommen von Dawn in Staffel 5. Auch erscheint ein blutiger Fleck auf dem Laken, was den früheren Messerstich von Buffy andeutet. Später begegnen sich auch einamal Faith und Angel im Traum. Sie helfen sich gegenseitig. Faith hilft Angel den bösen Angelus zu überwinden und seine Seele wiederzugewinnen. Angel hilft ihr wieder aus dem Koma aufzuwachen. Neben ihren Fähigkeiten als Jägerin hat Faith auch '''menschliche Fähigkeiten. Sie ist intelligent und hat eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Im Gegensatz zu Buffy kann sie sich sofort und schnell die Namen ihrer Mitmenschen merken. Auch durchschaut sie schnell Zusammenhänge und Hintergründe. Sie hat zu dem eine sehr starke Ausdauer und einen ausgeprägten Kampfwillen. Sie ist ein "Stehaufmännchen". Sie wird oftmals im Kampf nierdergeschlagen oder liegt am Boden. Doch sie rappelt sich immer wieder auf. Dazu gehört ein sehr starker Wille. Auch das sie zweimal aus dem Koma erwacht spricht für ihr starkes Durchhaltevermögen. Es mangelt ihr an Verantwortungsbewustsein, was auch in Staffel 7 deutlich wird. Persönlichkeit Faith und Buffy haben als Jägerinnen ähnliche Fähigkeiten und Kräfte. Doch während Buffy eine liebevolle Mutter und Freunde hatte, wuchs Faith in sehr schwierigen Verhältnissen auf und mußte sich alleine durchs Leben kämpfen. Auch hatte Buffy eine Vertrauensbeziehung zu ihrem Wächter Giles, während Faiths erste Wächterin getötet wurde und sie danach an eine Betrügerin geriet. Deswegen ist sie oft mißtrauisch und lange Zeit sehr labil. Andererseits zeigt sich von Anfang an, daß sie eine sehr starke Kämpferin ist und ein großes Selbstvertrauen hat. Im Gegensatz zu Buffy grübelt sie nicht so stark oder stellt Dinge in Frage, sie handelt und kämpft lieber. Sie will oft auch einfach Spaß haben und läßt sich nicht gern durch Vorschriften und Regeln einengen. Nach außen macht sie immer einen auf Stärke und sagt bei Fragen "es könnt nicht besser sein". Oft zeigt sich allerdings, daß sie Probleme versteckt oder sogar neidisch auf Buffy ist. Am Anfang verheimlicht sie etwa den Tod ihre Wächterin. Auch neidet sie Buffy ihre Stellung als erste Jägerin und ihre Beziehung zu Angel. Bürgermeister Richard Wilkins wird für sie zu eine Ersatzvaterfigur. Er entwickelt ebenfalls väterliche Gefühle für sie. Auch passen die beiden gut zueinander, den sie sind zwar die "Bösen", dabei immer witzig und cool. Sein Tod trifft sie sehr. Noch in Staffel 7 geht es ihr sehr nah als das Urböse ihr in seiner Gestalt erscheint. Letztlich führt das "bösesein" Faith in Sackgasse. Es ist Angel, der die Auseinaderstzung und den Kampf mit ihr aufnimmt um ihre Seele zu retten. Wegen seiner eigenen Vergangenheit kann er mit ihr mitempfinden und dringt schließlich zu ihr durch. Sie stellt sich freiwillig der Polizei und ist bereit für ihre Verfehlungen ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Später wird sie ihrerseits Angel helfen, als der zeitweise seine Seele verliert. Am Ende kämpft sie gemeinsam mit Buffy gegen Caleb und das Urböse. Hier zeigt sie sogar Verantwortungsbewußtsein und Führungsstärke. Allerdings stellt sie zeitweise auch wieder Buffy in Frage. Es zeigt sich auch, daß sie menschlich oft näher bei den jungen Anwärterinnen ist als Buffy. Die denkt vor alllem an Kampf und Pflichtgefühl und übersieht dabei die Sorgen und Ängste der jungen Mädchen. Faith bekommt da eher mit, was die denken und fühlen. Insgesamt ist Faith eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit. Es ist beeindruckend, wie sie sich immer wieder aufrappelt und durchkämpft. Zumal sie wesentlich einsamer ist und weniger Hilfe hat als Buffy. Auch wenn sie lange Zeit auf der bösen Seite kämpft, ringt sie sich schließlich durch und kämpft am Ende für das Gute. Beziehungen Faith und Angel Faith und Xander Harris Faith und Direktor Robin Wood Trivia * Sowohl in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen als auch in Angel - Jäger der Finsternis wird Faith immer nur mit ihrem Vornamen "Faith" genannt. Der Name "Lehane" taucht nie auf. Den Nachnamen gab Autor Joss Whedon ihr im Jahr 2005 in einem Interview. Er wurde dann später auch in den Comicbüchern nach der Serie verwendet. Joss Whedon sagte darüber: "There was this role playing game or something. They said she hadda have a last name for her so I chose Lehane cause I wanted something southie, just as you thought." * Faith tötet in beiden Serien zusammen 24 Vampire, 6 Dämonen und 3 Menschen. * Faith´s berühmtes Messer, daß ihr der Bürgermeister schenkte, ist ein "Gil Hibben 1999 Jackal". Das gleiche Messer wurde von Praetor Shinzon in Star Trek: Nemesis verwendet. * Die Figur Faith sollte ursprünglich einen eigenen Spin-off bekommen, in dem sie auf dem Motorrad durch die USA fährt und das Böse bekämpft. Nach der Absage von Eliza Dushku wurde dieses Projekt jedoch fallen gelassen. Galerie Faith 1.jpg Faith 2.jpg Faith 3.jpg Faith 4.jpg Faith 5.jpg Faith 6.jpg Faith 7.png Faith 8.png Faith 9.jpg Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Jägerin